One night stand R18 Oneshot
by moelang-d
Summary: *Set 3000 years ago before Meliodas met Elizabeth* At a party Lina the dauther of a powerful lord meets Meliodas. He seems to have no interest in her. So she decides to drink out of frustration. The next day she wakes up in his chambers and realizes what happened.


Today was one of the many balls organised by the royal family. Guests were coming from all around the demon world. Many with the plan to introduce their daughters to prince Meliodas.

'Alright my Dauther. Today you will meet Lord Meliodas. You shall behave at your best. I hope he takes some interest in you. Don't disappoint me like you did with Lord Barnel.' he said commanding.

' Yes... of course father.' she answered obediently. Remembering the way she was used a thousand times by her father to achieve political advantages.

-Later-

She entered a luxurious floor and was searching for the prince. She saw a maid who was welcoming the guests.

'Exuse me I am Sir Bolds dauther Lina. Could you tell me where prince Meliodas is?' she asked. The maid seemed to be a little surprised.

'Oh I'm sorry I am still a trainee. I am not allowed to go in the main hall so I don't know exactly where he is. But he should be somewhere behind this door.' she shyly answered.

'Thank you..Ah' how was she called again Lina thought.

'My name is Belle. Lady Lina have a nice evening.' she bowed.

'Yeah.' Belle was quite the nice maid. She entered the main hall. It was a grande and exquisite room. She was overwhelmed by the colors and shapes. She saw her father who was talking to other important persons. He shortly looked at her reminding her of her task. Her task to attract the interest of Prince Meliodas. The task to gain his attention and befriend him. Her father wanted to expand his influence more and more.  
She found him.

'There he is. What should I do. I have to talk to him. Father is watching me.' she said silently.

She noticed that a woman was standing by his side. She was beautiful and had already discouraged her to try to speak to him but she had to do it.

'I understand June. Don't worry.' he assured emotionless noticing that she came closer to him.

'Hello Prince Meliodas. I am Lina the Dauther of Sir Bold.' she uttered not nearly self confident. She had done this already a hundred times but he was so incredibly frightening and yet so appealing. She wanted to flee and hide in the same moment kiss him and see what's under his facade. She was well aware of the rumors that he has countless concubines. Heck maybe even this woman was one. She was quite excited to hear his respond. To hear his voice again. He looked at her. Not changing expressions.

'Hm? Ah nice to meet you Lady Lina. I have to speak to a important guest. So excuse me. Have a nice Party.' and then he was gone. She had never been never treated that way. She was speechless.. That this was his answer. She should have not set her hopes too high. Maybe she should have approached him differently. She didn't know but she knew that her father saw everything.

The woman spoke 'I am sorry for his behaviour. His grace is a busy person you see. It is really nothing personal.' she was assuring. She looked very beautiful after all. Lina couldn't resist to ask a question.

'It's alright. If I am allowed to ask. Are you the prince lover?' the woman looked shocked.

'Oh my. No. My name is June and I am the Headmaid.' she said immediately. The headmaid was quite a famous person. She only heard good things about her. A very perfect brilliant and charming servant. At least that was was she heard.

'Wow. That's amazing.'

'It's not as amazing as you think. It's a rather hard job but that doesn't matter now. Have a nice party lady Lina I also shall excuse myself.' she apologized while bowing.

Lina was left alone now. She was still frustrated. A servant came and asked her if he could bring her a glass wine. She considered and saw that her father was gone. Right before she could have sworn that he had left the hall with a woman. Having his fun again and letting his daughter do the hard work. How typical of him. Normally she wasn't allowed to drink alcohol but was so mad that she agreed.

\- the next morning-

'Where am I? My head hurts.. I' she said sleepy.

She turned around to see Meliodas. She was startled. It couldn't be that they.. No she tried to remember what happened yesterday.

-Yesterday-

She had already many glasses of wine. Meliodas was standing in the corner of the hallway. Not talking to anyone. Just looking trough the room. He saw how she stumbled in his direction.

'Hello again. Can I help you?' he said kind of ironic. She looked self confident in his eyes. Touching on of his hands to his surprise. She was different than before.

'Yes I would like to get to know you better prince.' she declared seductively. He ignored the obvious intention of hers. 'Is that so.'

'Let's drink!' she requested.

'Lady mabye you should stop.' he stated. She didn't feel like it so she dragged him to the bar. Every single woman following her with jealous eyes. The moment the Barkeeper was gone she went closer to him and huffed quietly 'Prince.. Kiss me...' her eyes were full of desire. He didn't reacted just answered.

'No. I shall escort the Lady to her Chamber. It seems like it was too much for your body.' then he called for that girl from before. 'June tell the guests that I will not return to the party. I am tired. ' he ordered.

'As you command your grace.' she bowed while watching him escorting her out of the room. Leaving the great hall.

'Noo, let me go back.' she resisted. He stopped and looked at her.

'Lady please stop that. Make it easier for both of us.' he insisted. She looked serious. 'Oh alright.' she replied. Then started kissing him but he broke it up quickly.

'Please stop that. You are a noble woman and I am a prince. We shouldn't act like that. I don't want to offend you but I'm not interested in you as a candidate for my wife. I am well aware that your father intended to introduce you to me for that purpose. So please give up.' he explained rather harsh.

'Yeah that was his plan. Soo many times. I was used by soo many men to be thrown away afterwards... To be punished by father because of failure. But you are quite my type. That's why... I want to choose someone out of my own will.. even if its just for one night I... or am I not your type. ' she asked quietly. He waited a moment to answer.

'That's not it. Once I start, there is no stopping you know. Do you still want it? ' he stated darkly. She blushed 'Yes! I understand!'. With her agreement he started to sate his desires. The last days he didn't found any time to release his sexual tension. So he was actually quite found of the idea to sleep with her. He knew that it could lead to consequences since she was a nobles dauther but he didn't care at the moment. He shoved his knee between her thighs and licked her neck. She moaned and kissed him. She heard noises. Someone was coming in their direction.

'Prince stop! Someone is comming!' he didn't feel like stopping but he moved. In a mere matter of seconds they were in a beautiful room. Laying on a bed. She figured that it had to be his chamber. He stroked her hair gently. 'Prince?'

'Shh don't worry and you are allowed to call me Meliodas tonight. I will take good care of you. All this political talk made me very sleepy. After you kissed me I was surprised. Yeah really surprised.. I am not the only one who has it hard in life huh?'' he purred. He has a hard life? What a joke she thought thinking of her own life.

He used his darkness to pin her wrist above her head making her forget the thoughts. He continued to caress her body. Seeing her reaction 'Quite needy for a Lady of a noble house' he remarked delighted.

'That's.. Mmh' he interrupted with a kiss. Undressing her in the process. 'The lady shall not contradict.' he whispered. Leaving her blushing

'You blush like a rose darling. Do you like the dominant type?' he slightly chuckled.

She did not answer out of embarrassment. 'Am I making you uncomfortable Lady Lina.' her heart began to race faster. 'Noo.. not really...' he stopped for a moment 'I see.' he smiled. Yes It made her feel uncomfortable.

She squeaked when he started touching her lower parts. 'I'm sorry normally I take my time to satisfy the woman first and you seem more than ready. I can't wait today.' he growled horny.

He kissed her again while undressing himself. He also was more than ready to start. She opend her legs in anticipation. With one thrust he entered her which made her moan.

She was pleased that she was able to sleep with someone she actually liked. Mabye she did not choose him but he was very appealing to her.

He was moving fast making her feel dizzy. She saw his face again it was different from before. It was so demanding and excited. He looked like he wanted to eat her whole. Kissing her roughly she felt his stress dissolve into her.

Now she could understand a little bit of what he said before. That his life was not easy. It was like she felt his emotions. To be honest it was her original magic to be able to mess and refeel the emotions of others. Butshe never thought it would work on him too. It probably worked just now when his guard was down.

Lina felt his cock pulsating. She was also close. When they both came she felt like in heaven. 'Meliodas!' It felt different from before. So that's what it's like to feel happy. They had some more rounds before going to sleep.

-Morning-

'Oh my. What have I done!' she blushed when he began to move. 'Good morning, Lady.' he was back to his cold expression. 'I.. Please excuse my behavior from yesterday. I was drunk and rude. I am so sorry.' she apologized and bowed deep.

'So let me get out of your sight prince. I shall take my leave.' she rushed to the door only clothed with her darkness. He didn't say anything and let her leave.

She reached her chamber were her private maid was waiting. 'Lady Lina where were you the whole night. I had to lie to to the Sir that you were still asleep.' she said. 'Ah that's..' she couldn't say the truth afterall. The door opened 'My daughter are you finally awake. It seems you have failed me once again. You know that I have to punish you.' he said with a angry voice. He wanted to punch her but was stopped. By a man with black hair and a long mustache. She was sure to have saw him before.

' You... What are you doing here Lord Cusack.. ' her father said frightened.

That's Lord Cusack he is to be the teacher of the young prince Zeldris. He is also called the napping demon she remembered.

'You are arrested for the crime of plotting against the demon king. Prince Meliodas has collected all evidence yesterday. Your friends have confessed. Your life is over. You will go to the demon prison for now' She was shocked, not what was about to happen to her father but rather what they will do with her. He looked at her. 'My daughter help me with everything. She is as guilty as I am.' he lied. Now she was panicking.

'No. She is innocent. I give my word.' a familiar voice said.

'Prince. What are you doing here' Cusack slightly bowed. 'I do not need to explain myself. She Is free. Now get this traitors face out of here.' he commanded. 'Yes, as you wish.' Now they were alone in the room.

'Why.. did you help me..' she asked unsure of his answer. 'I don't like to harm the innocent. Another question. Do you want to become the new leader of your house?' she was shocked 'My uncle is the first in line... Why me?' she wanted to know. 'I don't want a next traitor as the head of your house. It is a good bargain on your end too. You will be free.' she couldn't believe what he said. Somehow she knew it was the truth.

'Thank you'


End file.
